There exists, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-64182, an ink cartridge that is equipped with an air pipe (herein referred to as “air introduction member”) for introducing air into a main case of the ink cartridge. The ink cartridge has a rubber member on a bottom portion through which an ink supply needle and an air introduction needle are inserted. Above the rubber member, an air introduction member is mounted to the main case. The upper end of the air introduction member is formed with a flat surface portion whose diameter is larger than the outer diameter of the air introduction member. The flat surface portion is used to adhere a film blocking member that is used to block the flow of ink. A cooperating member that breaks the film blocking member is arranged inside the air introduction member. To introduce the air inside the ink cartridge, the air introduction needle is inserted through the rubber member and the air introduction needle pushes up the cooperating member. The cooperating member thus breaks the film blocking member to allow the air to be introduced inside the ink cartridge.